-Conociendo a un Psicópata ¿Y tu?-
by Mari-Mellark
Summary: -Summary: UA Katniss, por fin consigue cambiarse de instituto, era lo que mas deseaba. A causa de recibir burlas y cosas peores al ser de la Veta. En el primer día de instituto a Katniss no le sale tal y como lo tenia planeado, ser la "chica fantasma" no será un trabajo fácil teniendo detrás a un chico popular que por cierto, es un Psicópata.-
1. Prólogo

**-Summary: UA Katniss, por fin consigue cambiarse de instituto, era lo que mas deseaba. A causa de recibir burlas y cosas peores al ser de la Veta. En el primer día de instituto a Katniss no le sale tal y como lo tenia planeado, ser la "chica fantasma" no será un trabajo fácil teniendo detrás a un chico popular que por cierto, es un Psicópata.-**

* * *

**_PRÓLOGO_**

**POV KATNISS**

A veces me pregunto, por qué habrá tanta injusticia.

En el Instituto por ejemplo, uno puede ver las diferencias y las injusticias que suelen pasar entre los populares y los, bueno los típicos chicos tímidos, empollones, frikis, y otros adjetivos que suelen tener los marginados.

La gente suele auto-evaluarse y decirse, que está en el intermedio pero no, no existe los típicos "_intermedios"_ aunque uno mismo quiera pensarlo que lo es.

Este tipo de popularidad se suele dividir por diferentes grados, eso sí, o bien eres un marginado por tu grado o un popular.

En el grupo de los marginados suelen haber siete grados y en los populares solo dos si, es muy difícil entrar en el "grupo" de hipócritas.

Y yo, una chica totalmente diferente y además al ser de la Veta, la parte más pobre del Distrito 12, faltaría más entrar en el grado cuatro de los marginados; digamos que no soy invisible, como me gustaría serlo.

Soy una chica muy tímida a primera vista, y no suelo sacar las llamas de coraje que tengo dentro de mi, por lo cual, suelo recibir burlas, pero no, no han llegado al extremo de hacerme Bullying, digamos que si me molestan es cuando se acuerdan que existo.

En cuanto a las personas que realmente conozco y aprecio suelo ser algo "_bipolar" _o bien puedes encontrarme de buen humor y platicar conmigo tranquilamente o si me ha pasado algo puedo llegar a tomarla con el primero que veo pasar, eso sí como he dicho "_personas de confianza"._

También tengo problemas de "_autocontrol" _suelo llevarme por impulsos, por eso mismo, odio oír acusaciones porque suelen afectarme y si realmente esa persona está dentro de "_mi confianza"_ no me controlo y puedo llegar a insultar o incluso pegar sea quien sea a quien hayan acusado.

Allí viene mi problema, no suelo controlarme y por eso suelen "_tenerme manía" _el grupo "_perfecto"._

Lo único bueno que tengo es mi hobby, adoro escribir y leer, eso suele relajarme y llevarme a otro mundo donde no existen los problemas y dejar que mis emociones "_negativas" _pasen a ser "_positivas"._

Pero en sí, mi vida ya es un caos así que me he acostumbrado a vivir con ello.

Hoy será mi primer día en otro instituto, conseguí convencer a mis padres sin que sospechen el por qué, espero que sea diferente, que sea posible que todos pertenezcamos al grupo "_intermedio" _y que logre ser la chica que quiero ser, una simple "_fantasma" _y poder pasar por fin desapercibida.

**Nota de Autora: ** **Como habéis visto esto es simplemente el Prólogo.** **A partir del primer capítulo conoceremos más sobre la protagonista (Katniss) y también al adorado psicópata.**

**chan chan chan" xD**

**si has leído aunque sea solo esto **

**¡Mil gracias !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno : Nueva Vida, Nuevo Instituto.**

* * *

Hoy es el día.

Me levanto de mala gana de mi cama para cambiarme, después de cambiarme y ponerme lo que suelo ponerme que es "algo cómodo" bajo las escaleras para desayunar.

Al bajar encuentro a mi madre preparando el desayuno y a mi padre viendo la televisión, por lo que veo mi hermana aún no se ha levantado.

Como siempre.

_El primer día y ya llegará tarde, menuda impresión. _Pienso para mi misma.

\- Buenos días.- es la primera palabra que suelo decir al levantarme por las mañanas.

\- Buenos días, cariño.- Esa es mi madre, como siempre tan feliz por las mañanas.

Al decir eso me doy permiso a mi misma y cojo una tostada.

Mientras espero a que mi madre me sirva el bol con cereales "Kellogg's".

Al acabar de desayunar, vuelvo hacia mi habitación a por mi mochila y como la de mi hermana está por el camino, puedo ver como va corriendo a cambiarse.

\- Eso te pasa por dormilona.- Sin darme cuenta estoy parada frente a su habitación, burlándome de ella.

Cuando veo que no recibo ninguna respuesta decido ir a buscar mi mochila, y de pronto, encuentro a mi hermana lanzando una almohada hacia mi.

Intento esquivar la almohada pero, llega a mi, en plena cara.

\- ¡Jajaja!- se reía mi hermana mientra yo, la volvía a tirar en su dirección.

Y le dá, en todo la cara.

-¡Ja! Quien ríe el último ríe el mejor.- le digo a mi hermana que ahora mismo, puedo ver que quiere correr hacia mi. Para evitar perder aún más mi tiempo, me voy corriendo hacía mi habitación y la cierro con seguro.

Cojo mi mochila, el móvil y los auriculares "lo más importante" y la cartera.

Sin que se de cuenta la enana, salgo por la puerta y gritando un "adiós" en general.

Mientras salgo de casa me voy colocando los auriculares y conectandolos al móvil. Pongo una canción aleatoria y listo.

De camino al nuevo instituto, escuchando música, me tropiezo con alguna maldita piedra y me caigo.

Al levantarme puedo notar como un par de ojos azules si, azules, muy lindos por cierto, me miran y de repente el chico habla.

\- ¡Eres tu!

-¿¡Soy yo!? ¿¡Qué!? - vale, me ha dicho que soy yo pero ¿qué le pasa a este?

\- Te tropezaste.- de pronto me respondió ¿solo eso?

\- Si tropecé, adiós. - Para evitar al tío este, que me acaba de dar un susto me levanté y seguí mi camino.

"Me esta siguiendo"

De pronto me giro y le miro a la cara ya saben, demostrando el "no te tengo miedo", aunque creo que sí y si es uno de esos...locos que roban a chicas y después, después…

Espera…¿Me parece a mí o tiene mi edad?

-¿Que edad tienes?- sin haberlo esperado, le pregunté a la vez que me giraba y volvía a ver sus ojos, azules…

\- Las mismas que tu.-sonríe de medio lado.

-¿Como que las mismas que yo?-pregunto- No me conoces. -le digo a la vez que sigo mi camino.

"Aún me sigue"

-Eso es lo que tu crees.-dice y a la vez se va corriendo y agita una de sus manos.-Adiós nos vemos en clase, Katniss.

Se está alejando.

"¿¡Como sabe mi nombre!?"

Me cuestiono a mi misma hasta llegar al instituto.

Al ser nueva tengo que ir a pedir mi horario en secretaría. Me dirijo hacia allí y me vuelvo a encontrar al mismo tipo.

-¿¡Pero que!?-sin darme cuenta me sorprendo en voz alta.

-¡Ah! Hola Katniss.-me dice simplemente y puedo ver como una señora le entrega su horario.

"¿El también es nuevo?"

-Si lo que piensas es que soy nuevo no lo soy, todos tenemos que venir por nuestro horario,además yo ya llevo dos años aquí.

-¿Pero porque me explicas tu vida?-le pregunto porque realmente, no pregunté.

\- Veo que no te acuerdas de mi, menuda decepción.- me responde el extraño rubio.

-No te he visto en mi vida.- le respondo y al coger mi horario decido marcharme.

"Eso sí que fue extraño"

Intento recordar a aquel extraño rubio que dice conocerme, pero no logro recordar nada.

"Quizá fue un compañero en mi infancia"

La verdad es que no soy muy buena recordando, Simplemente recuerdo los acontecimientos importantes.

"Él no debió haber sido importante para mi vida"

Me dirijo hacia mi clase intentando no pensar más en ese _loco_, me ha tocado la clase 666

"Que número más terrorífico"

Solo espero que no me pase nada.

Al entrar en clase , por un momento pienso en él porque ese número y ahora todo tiene sentido...

"Psicópata a la vista"

Esta con sus amiguitos"psicópatas" en unas mesas"psicópatas" en la clase "psicópata"

Genial. -pensé con ironía.

-Hola chica nueva...- se me acerca una rubia postiza ,por lo que veo tiene unas"tetas falsas" sep, le llamare tetas falsas.

-Hola.-respondo.

-Soy Glimmer -sonríe-capitana de las porristas del instituto y novia de ese grandullón-señala a un tipo musculoso,alto y cabello castaño. -es Marvel, no le mires tanto rato.-frunce el ceño- es mío. -sonríe.

"Empezamos bien"

-Holaaaaaaaaa! -me viene una chica de mi estatura,rubia con ojos azules.-Por fin conozco a mi cuñada! -me sonríe maléficamente.

"CUÑADA?"

-QUE?!

*...*

**Nota de autora:**

**Huolissss!**

**Aquí está el primer capítulo, ¡Por fin soy libre!**

**Estoy poniéndome al día, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Nos vemos!**

**review please *-***


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2: Conociendo a gente nueva._**

**POV KATNISS**

\- Holaaaaaaaaa! -me viene una chica de mi estatura,rubia con ojos azules. -Por fin conozco a mi cuñada! -me sonríe maleficamente.

"CUÑADA?"

\- ¿¡QUE?! - grito desconcertada.

*suena el timbre*

\- Bueeeeno hablamos en un ratito cuñadita… - dice a la vez que se sienta.

Ahora que lo pienso… aun no he cogido un sitio.

\- Buenos días alumnos.- dice la profesora de.. ¿que asignatura toca?

\- ¡Buenos días profesora Effie!- dicen todos como respuesta muy MUY entusiasmados...

\- Señorita… ehh ¿Es nueva?- pregunta la profesora mirándome.

\- Esto… si.- respondo como respuesta.

\- ¿Nombre?- pregunta la extravagante profesora.

\- Katniss Everdeen.

\- Bien, si no le importa sentarse…-dice con cierta ironía.

Ya me cae mal.

\- Si.- asiento a la vez y busco un sitio vacío...

OH NO Ella no.

\- ¿Se sienta ya al lado de la señorita Delly Cartwright?-dice a la vez que me señala el sitio de al lado.

Siento como sonríe maléficamente.

Me dirijo hacia allí despacio, muy despacio, llego me siento y me alejo con la silla lo mas que puedo.

Parece ser que la clase era sobre historia. ¿¡Enserio historia con esa mujer que no para de repetir que tenemos que tener modales y modales y BLA BLA BLA!?

\- Y sobre todo he de recalcar que incluso los prehistóricos del neolítico tenía mucho más modales que algunos de ustedes.- dijo la insoportable profesora y que además es la orientadora escolar.

*suena el timbre*

Durante toda la hora de "La señorita Effie" mi compañera de mesa que me llama "cuñada", que resulta que se llama Delly no me ha hablado.

"Eso es bueno"

\- ¿Y qué planes tienes para este fin de semana cuñis?- me dice entusiasmada Delly mientras recoge sus cosas.

\- Solo tres cosas… Una no soy tu cuñada, dos aún es lunes y tres no tengo porque explicarte mi vida personal.- le contesté lo más tranquila que pude.

\- ¡Ay! Realmente eres muuy amargada, ¿te vienes a mi fiesta el sábado? - dice sonriendo.

\- No. - respondo secamente a la vez que intento alejarme.

\- Vendrás si o si…- dice a la vez que se va corriendo y gritando "¡Espérenme!" a su grupo dónde se encuentra el psicópata.

Mientras me voy a mi siguiente clase me tropiezo "otra vez" contra una chica que es rubia…

¡Ay no!

\- ¡Oh lo siento mucho! - dice, uf no es Delly.

\- No pasa nada.- respondo a la vez que me levanto y veo mi horario "Química".

Odio química.

\- Me llamo Madge Undersee.-se presenta y me ayuda a recoger mis cosas.- ¿Eres nueva verdad?.- pregunta.

\- Sí.- le respondo. Parece ser normal.

\- ¿Qué asignatura te toca? - pregunta mientras caminamos juntas.

\- Química. ¿A ti?

\- También. -responde.

\- No me gusta química.-lo digo sin más.

\- Con el profesor Beete te gustarán. -dice sonriéndome.

Parece ser de confianza.

Cuando llegamos a clase, nos sentamos juntas.

La verdad es que durante toda la clase me la he pasado "bien", hemos hecho una práctica sencilla. Nada de teoría, por ahora.

Salimos juntas y vemos que la próxima clase no nos toca juntas.

A mí me toca Filosofía y a ella música.

Nos despedimos con la mano y me dirijo a mi siguiente clase.

Al entrar veo que me toca la misma clase que el chico psicópata.

Decido buscar un sitio.

OH NO.

Solo queda un asiento libre al lado de él.

Me siento sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

\- Hola Katniss. - dice a mi lado.

\- ...

\- Estás bien? Estás algo roja. - dice ¿preocupado?

\- Estoy bien. - digo.

\- ¿No te acuerdas aún de mí? - pregunta.

Suena el timbre y entra el profesor.

El profesor es algo... extraño, parece como si estuviera...

Acaba de vomitar.

Veo cómo está encima de su propio vómito, tirado en el suelo.

Definitivamente está borracho.

\- El profesor Haymitch ha vuelto a emborracharse.-dice mi compañero a la vez de que se levanta a ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Lo hace a menudo.- me dice el chico de detrás. - Soy Gale.- dice mirándome.

\- Katniss.-digo.

\- Que nombre mas raro, Catnip.-dice, mal mi nombre.

\- Es Katniss, K-A-T-N-I-S-S.- repito.

\- Catnip será tu apodo.-dice sin más.- Bueno, voy a ayudar a Peeta parece que no puede solo. -dice mientras se levanta y va a ayudarle a llevar a Haymitch.

_Peeta_.

Con que se llama _Peeta._

Después de tanto alboroto, nos dejan salir de clase para ir a comer.

Me muero de hambre.

Me dirijo hacia el comedor para encontrarme con Madge.

\- Hola. -saludo a la vez que me siento en la mesa que compartiremos.

\- Hola. - responde.

Empezamos a comer.

La verdad Madge no es mucho de hablar, como yo.

Al terminar nos queda una hora libre.

Decidimos ir afuera.

\- El instituto no es muy grande, aunque lo parezca, esto es como un pequeño mundo dónde te topas con las mismas personas siempre.- me explica Madge.- Además pasaremos la mayoría de nuestro tiempo aquí.- dice.

\- Esa idea no me gusta. - le digo.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunta curiosa.

\- No soy muy buena haciendo amigos. -le confieso.

\- Yo soy tu amiga.-dice.- Bueno me considero eso. -sonríe.

\- Lo eres, pero eres diferente Madge, creo que aquí yo no encajo.-confieso.

\- Todos son buenas personas y ya verás que...

\- ¡Hola!- dice una chica morena con alguna mechas rojas.- Soy Johanna.

\- Hola Johanna- dice Madge sonriendo.

\- Cómo es que no me has presentado a...

\- Katniss.- digo.

\- Hola descerebrada.-dice la recién llegada.

¿Descerebrada?

\- ¿Descerebrada? - le pregunto.

\- Sep, eres una descerebrada porque tienes al chico rubio llamado "Peeta Mellark" detrás y no estás con él. -dijo sin más.

\- Yo...- no sabía qué contestar.

\- Tranquila, no diré nada sobre el tema si me das tu bocadillo que tienes en la mano izquierda. - me dijo.

\- Ten.- se lo dí.

\- Bien, ¿y como lleváis el primer día enanas? - dijo- Algún machote ya ha...

\- Johanna.- dijo apareciendo Gale

\- Me acabas de interrumpir una conversación de chicas, soldado.-dijo algo enfadada.

Ví cómo Gale pasó de mirar a Johanna a mirarnos a nosotras.

Madge estaba roja.

Muy roja.

\- ¿Madge, estás bien? - preguntó Gale.

\- Sí.-dijo mirando el suelo.

\- Bueno... ya me voy, pasenla bien y tengan cuidado con Johanna.- dice mientras de se va el "soldado".

\- ¡Púdrete Gale! - Grita Johanna.- Soy buena gente, no os haré nada malo.- dice a la vez que se sienta en el suelo. - ¿Se sientan?- dice medio ordenando.

Madge Y yo nos sentamos rápidamente.

Johanna sonríe.

\- Si me llega a tocar alguna clase con una de las dos o con las dos quiero que hagamos un trato.- dice.

\- ¿Cual? - decime al unísono Madge y yo.

\- Se sentarán conmigo,los grupos de trabajo y todo eso, ¿entienden? - Dice sonriendo.

\- Si.-respondemos dudando

\- Bien. - asiente.

Después de haber hecho ese trato con Johanna, suena el timbre.

\- ¿Que os toca?- preguntó Madge.

\- Matemáticas.- dije. - ¿A ustedes?- Dije mirándolas a las dos.

\- Física.- Dijeron a la vez.

\- Bien, me toca contigo rubia.-dijo Johanna sonriente.

\- Sí.- Dijo Madge sonriendo.- Nos vemos después Katniss.- me dijo a la vez que la veía alejarse con Johanna.

\- ¡Te estaré vigilando descerebrada!-gritó Johanna mientras arrastraba a Madge.

Mientras me dirigía a mi siguiente clase, pensaba en el tal Peeta Mellark, que decía ya conocerme y me parecía un chico realmente loco pero a la vez me atraía aunque…

\- Hola Catnip.- me saludó el moreno.

\- Gale.-dije.

Fuimos juntos a la clase de matemáticas, y después de también nos tocó a los dos literatura, adoro la literatura.

Gale y yo tenemos mucho en común, nos parecemos tanto físicamente como en la manera de pensar.

Los dos pensamos que todo sería mejor si no existiera el capitolio.

Odio el capitolio.

Al acabar las clases recibo un mensaje de Madge, que dice que me espera fuera del instituto.

Al encontrarme con ella y Johanna, nos dirigimos a casa.

Y así se acaba mi primer día en el nuevo colegio.

Al principio un poco loco, pero termina mucho más calmado.

Aunque aún me sigo preguntando quien es y qué relación tengo con _Peeta Mellark._

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**¡Huolisssss!**

**¡Y aquí está el capítulo dos!**

**¿Qué tal está? **

**¿Algún personaje que queréis que aparezca?**

**Mari-Mellark.**

**Review? *-***


	4. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo tres: Comienzan los problemas._**

**POV KATNISS**

Al llegar a casa, me encuentro con un panorama.

Mi hermana está sentada en un silla paralizada, totalmente paralizada mirando el más allá.

Mi madre se encuentra sentada en el sillón de papá, totalmente en shock.

\- ¿Y papá? - pregunto automáticamente.

\- En el hospital.- me dice mi hermana.- Le acaba de...de dar.. un ataque al...al corazón.- me dice llorando.- Está muy mal Katniss, muy mal...-dice desesperadamente.

Me quedo paralizada.

No...No…¡NO!

Me levanto de golpe de la cama.

Fue una pesadilla .

Solo una pesadilla, me repito.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la habitación de mis padres

Si está mi papá.

Suspiro.

Vuelvo hacia mi habitación y vuelvo a dormirme.

_Tengo un sueño muy bonito._

**POV PEETA.**

Me levanto sobre las cinco de la mañana y enciendo el horno.

Empiezo a meter los panes que hoy se venderán a primera hora de la mañana.

Comienzo a preparar las masas de los pasteles que mas tarde mi papá los meterá al horno y yo al llegar de la escuela los decoraré

\- Hey enano. - me saluda mi hermano más mayor.

\- Buenos días a ti también Mark - le contesté con ironía.

\- ¿Que tal te va con tu chica eh? - preguntó burlón.

\- No es mi chica.- le contesté de mal humor.

\- Bueenos días hermanitos, Peetee y Mark -dijo mi otro hermano mayor Chris.

\- ...

\- Lo que pasa es que nuestro hermanito está triste.- dijo Mark burlón.

\- ¿Así? ¿Porque? -preguntó Chris.

\- Su noviecita aún no le hace caso. - dijo Mark.

\- ...

\- Ohh pobre Peetee - dijo Chris.

\- Cállense. - dije malhumorado, cogí mi bocadillo y me fuí dando un portazo.

Todos los días eran así.

Soportar las bromas por parte de mis hermanos por no poder decirle mis sentimientos a Katniss.

Es insoportable.

De camino, como siempre, me encuentro con Delly y nos dirigimos juntos al instituto.

Delly es como una hermana para mí, siempre me ha apoyado en todo, ella tiene mi edad y alguna vez nos han confundido como hermanos.

\- ¿Qué tal está Chris? - preguntó.

Delly estuvo saliendo un tiempo con mi hermano Chris, pero las cosas no funcionaron y lo dejaron,aunque Delly aún sigue sintiendo cosas por él.

\- Pesado, como siempre. -contesté.

-¿Podrá venir a mi fiesta? -pregunta ilusionada.

\- Eso no lo sé Delly…-le respondí.

\- No se lo has dicho aún … ¿Verdad?- dijo triste.

\- Se lo diré hoy, llegando a casa, te lo prometo.- dije sonriendo, y ella sonrió.

**POV DELLY**

Al llegar a la escuela junto a Peeta, vemos que nos toca clases separadas, me despido de él y me dirijo a mi clase.

Me toca filosofía, con el profe Haymitch.

Al entrar veo que ya habían empezado la clase y que el profe no estaba para nada ebrio.

Me siento junto con Johanna Mason.

\- ¡Hoolaa Johanna! - saludo alegremente.

\- Hola chiquilla.- contestó.

\- ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta del sábado? - le pregunté susurrando.- vendrá tooda la escuela.-dije feliz.

\- ¿Hasta el director?- dijo con ironía.

\- ¡Noo! ¡Me refiero a toodos los alumnos Johanna!- le dije riendo.

\- Específica mejor duende.- dijo.- ¿Puedo llevarme a unas amigas?- preguntó.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Todos los del instituto están invitados!- grité y me paré del sitio.

Todos se me quedaron mirando.

Hasta el profe.

La gente reaccionó y me aplaudió.

Menos el profe, que me miraba como _WTF(What the fuck = ¿Qué mierda?)_

Me senté rápidamente y decidí dejar de beber tanto café.

Nah, el café es lo mejor.

**POV MADGE**

Me tocaba una clase diferente a la de Katniss, y no ví a Johanna por ninguna parte así que me dirigí a Biología.

Al entrar me encontré con que solo quedaba una asiento vacío.

OH NO.

ALLÍ NO.

CON ÉL NO.

Me acabo sentando con Gale.

Gale...

¿Porque me gustará justamente él?

\- Hey Madge.- me saluda.

\- Hola.- le respondo.

\- ¿Ya te has enterado de la fiesta?- me pregunta

\- ¿Qué fiesta? - le pregunto curiosa

\- La gran fiesta de Cartwright- me respondió.- Parece ser que quiere que vaya todo el instituto.

\- Ya veo.- respondo simplemente, no es que no quiera hablar, simplemente es incómodo hablar con Gale.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- me pregunta mirándome, al decirme eso me quedo paralizada.

Totalmente en shock.

\- ¿Madge? Esto… si no quieres… no pasa nada pero era por si…- ¿Está nervioso?

\- Sí iré.- le respondo, después de unos segundos y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Que nervios.

Iré con Gale.

**POV KATNISS**

A la hora de comer me dirigí al sitio que compartí ayer junto a Madge.

Allí encontré a Madge junto con... ¿Gale?

\- Hola.- saludé extrañada.

\- Hola Catnip.- me saludó Gale.

Ví a Madge pálida, muy pálida.

\- ¡Hola Peeta! ¡Ven siéntate aquí! - dijo Madge desesperadamente.

**_¡PEETA NO!_**

Cuando llegó el loco, Madge le obligó a sentarse entre ella y Gale.

_El moreno frunció el ceño._

\- ¿Hola?- saludó Johanna extrañada de ver a los dos susodichos.

\- Hola.- dijimos todos a la vez.

\- ¡Peetaaaaa! - vi cómo se acercaba corriendo... Delly.

\- ¡Ey Delly no corras duende! - gritó un chico alto, de piel bronceada que iba tras ella.

Miré que detrás de él venía tranquilamente una chica baja, pelirroja y por lo que veo algo tímida.

Y todos se sientan.

-¡Hola! - saluda el chico y seguidamente se sienta junto con la pelirroja.

Menos yo, que sigo como una estatua.

\- Siéntate Catnip.-Me dijo Gale a la vez que se paraba y me ofrecía su sitio, al lado de Peeta y al otro lado Johanna.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él se paró y se sentó al lado de Madge.

\- El chico ese es Finnick, ¿Has visto lo guapo que es? Pero ya está saliendo con Annie, la pelirroja de detrás , ya llevan dos años así que yo de ti me conformo con Peeta.- me susurra Johanna.

Durante toooda la comida tooodos hablaron, todos menos yo.

Al acabar de comer me levanté dispuesta a irme cuando...

\- ¿Me acompañas Katniss? -me preguntó Peeta.- Me gustaría enseñarte algo.- dijo.

Dudé en hacerlo.

Al final cedí y asentí.

Se levantó y yo simplemente le seguí.

Fué por la parte trasera del instituto dónde se podía ver una gran extensión de se podría decir, que pradera.

Se agachó, cogió un diente de león y me lo dió.

**_Un diente de león. _**

Vi fijamente el diente de león y después a él.

Esos ojos...

_Azules..._

\- Katniss yo...

**Nota de autora**

**¡Huolisss!**

**¿Que tal estan loquishos?**

**Hoy he bebido mucho café, lo siento xD (MODE DELLY:ON)**

**Buenooo, ya salió Finnick, el chico sexy okno (OKSI)**

**Y los hermanos Mellark MUAJAJA**

**¿Reviews? *-***

**Mari-Mellark.**

**PD: ¿ Algún personaje más que quereis que salga?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Antes de empezar aviso que hay un poco de ****_"malas palabras"_**** . :)**

CAPÍTULO 4: Antes de la fiesta.

**POV PEETA**

Se agachó, cogió un diente de león y me lo dió.

_Un diente de león. _

Vi fijamente el diente de león y después a él.

Esos ojos...

_Azules..._

\- Katniss yo..me gustaría ir contigo a la fiesta de Delly, ¿Aceptarías?

Contesta, contesta, contesta…

\- ¿Katniss?

\- …

\- Vale, lo entiendo.- agacho la cabeza y me dirijo otra vez hacia la cafetería.

**POV KATNISS**

\- ¿De qué me conoces? - le pregunto cuando veo que se está yendo.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Eres un espía o algo parecido?- le pregunto y frunzo el ceño.

Odio a los espías

\- ¿¡Qué!? No, yo no… no soy un...digamos un viejo amigo .- Dijo dudoso.

\- Pues no me acuerdo de ti…- respondí dudando.

\- Ya, ya lo suponía…-dijo en un susurro.

\- Entonces si me conoces, cuando nos…-me interrumpen.

\- ¡Descerabradaaa! - veo cómo viene corriendo hacia nosotros mi gran amiga Johanna…

\- Johanna.-Dije secamente.- que…

-Lamento interrumpir tu graan romance Peete, pero tu hermano, el guapísimo y sexy te busca y yo me llevaré a…¿Cómo te dice Gale..?-dice dudando.

\- ¡Catnip! - grita el moreno desde lejos.

\- ¡Gracias, Galecito!-dice Johanna a la vez que me arrastra y veo como Peeta se dirige hacía un chico castaño.

\- ¿Tiene hermano?- sin querer, lo pregunté en alto...delante de Johanna, Gale y Madge.

\- Tiene 2.- me responde la rubia.- El que le ha llamado es Chris, está buenísimo ¿eh? Solo nos lleva un año. - dice Madge en broma mientras se ríe, noto como el moreno frunce el ceño..- El otro ya va a la uni, pero le llevará a Peeta unos cuatro años, así que.. tampoco es tanta diferencia.-dice pensando.- Aunque… se ve más maduro que antes, pero seguro seguirán igual esos dos.- dice sonriendo.- se pasan la vida molestando al pobre Peeta.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto? - dice gale enfadado.

\- Pues porque son mis vecinitos.- dice Madge con cara de "obvio".

\- ¿No era Delly la vecina? - dice Johanna uniéndose.

\- Lo es, pero de la izquierda, yo soy la casa de la derecha, la blanca, la que dice Chris que parece la Casa Blanca.- Dice frunciendo el ceño.

\- Vaya confianzas con el tal Chris…- dice Gale murmurando.

\- ¡Rubia! - Oímos cómo alguien grita por todo el pasillo, se dirige hacia aquí y la única rubia es…

\- ¡Hola Chris! -saluda Madge.- Te los presento, ella es Johanna, él es Gale y ella Katniss.- dice sonriente.

\- Con que Katniss ¿eh? que nombre tan poco común.- dice sonriendo.- Soy Chris, el hermano del famosísimo Peeta Mellark.- dice bromeando dirigiéndose a mi.

\- Encantada.- digo entrecortadamente.

"_Genial, otro Mellark pirado"_

\- ¡Que guapo eres! - oímos a alguien de lejos.- ¡Tío bueno!

\- ¿ A quien…? - me interrumpen.

\- A Chris, claro, no es por ofender Galecito pero este tío está…- dice Johanna en un intento de ligar.

\- Gracias, guapa.- responde el castaño guiñandole un ojo.

***suena el timbre***

\- Buenoo, un gusto conocerlos a todos menos a ti.- dice señalándole a Gale.- ¿Porque coño me miras mal? - dice enfadado.-Adiós Johanna.- se dirige a ella.- Rubia.- le dice a Madge.-y como no… la tan conocida cuñada.-dice riendo y corriendo.

\- ¡¿Que m*er** tienen todos con decirme eso?! - digo furiosa.

\- No tengo ni idea, pero menos mal no le interesas. - dice Johanna.- Madge, me lo pido yo.- dice girándose a la rubia.- Vámonos Katniss, ¡literatura! - dice mientras me arrastra por el pasillo.- ¡Nos vemos a la salida chicos!

**POV GALE**

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar? - le pregunto a Madge.

\- No lo sé, lo último que dijo Chris fue…- la interrumpo.

\- ¿Que clase te toca? - le pregunto.

\- Biología.- respondió.

\- Pues vamos.- digo a la vez que le cojo la mano y nos dirigimos a Biología.

"_Mi clase favorita"_

**POV JOHANNA**

Al acabar la clase taan aburrida de literatura salgo a la puerta principal junto a Katniss a esperar a la próxima parejita.

\- Mason.- me susurra alguien en la oreja.

\- Odair, ¿Qué coño quieres? - le digo en broma.

\- ¿Irá tu grupito a la fiesta? - pregunta.

\- Yo no.- responde bordemente Katniss.

\- ¡Claro que irás! - le digo.

\- ¿Ustedes saben que hay que ir con pareja? - dice alzando una ceja el entrometido de Odair.

\- Pues iremos juntas.- digo.

\- Johanna, chico y chica.- dice a punto de reírse.

\- ¿Somos lesbianas, algún problema?- respondo.

\- ¡¿Que coño dices?! - grita Katniss roja.

\- Joder Katniss, quiero ir… haz el favor de callarte.- le susurro a Kat.

\- ¿Lesbianas, ¿eh? interesante, se lo diré a Delly…- dice mientras se va.

Que jodido.

\- Johanna no pienso ir.- se sigue negando.

\- ¿Iremos, de acuerdo?

\- ¡¿Como una pareja de lesbianas?!

\- ¿Eres homofóbica o que?

\- No lo soy pero…

\- Ahora es para que me digas que eres machista…

\- No soy machista.- replicó

\- o masoquista…

\- ¡No soy masoquista!

\- Seguro que por las noches sueñas como Peeta…

\- ¡Johanna callate!

\- Que conversación más interesante…-dice acercándose Gale junto con Madge.

\- ¡Yo no quiero ir a la fiesta! - grita Katniss.

\- Acabas de parecer una niña engreída Katniss.- le dice Madge.

\- ¡Tu estás igual que nosotras, sin pareja! - dice desesperada.

¿Peeta no te pidió ser su pareja? - le pregunto.

\- Si, pero...-le interrumpo.

\- ¡Que idiota eres! - le digo a la vez que me doy en la cabeza.- Tú irás al menos sin pareja, ¿No Madge? - le pregunto.

\- La verdad es que…

\- Va a ir conmigo.- dice Gale.

\- Genial.- ruedo los ojos.- somos una p*tas pringadas Katniss.- le digo.

\- ¡Pero que yo no quiero ir! - me replica.

\- Pues iremos de lesbianas…- digo

\- …

\- Bien, Gale recógenos a las 8 en mi casa.

\- ¿¡Que!? Pero que yo…- le frunzo el ceño.- Madge…- lo frunzo más.- ¡Agh! Está bien.- dice

\- Genial, vamos chicas.- me las llevo arrastrando.

***En la casa de Johanna***

**POV MADGE**

\- ¡Bienvenidas a la casa de los Mason! - dice gritando Johanna.- Mis padres no están a si que de incomodarse nada ¿vale?.- dice.

\- Bonita casa.- susurra Katniss, yo asiento.

\- Bah, no es tan bonita. - niega.- Vamos a ponernos sexys para los tíos buenos que habrán…- dice medio babeando.

\- Es en pareja.- susurro.- No creo que los chicos dejen a la chicas con las que van.- digo. Como Gale lo haga…

\- Tranquila rubia, yo voy a por el hermano de Peeta.- guiña el ojo.- Espero que vaya, si no será aburrido.- dice mientras coge un vestido negro muy MUY corto.

\- Claro…- digo.

\- Yo sigo sin querer ir…- dice Katniss.

\- ¡Irás como mi pareja y se acabó! - dice Johanna.- Podríamos haber ido de trío de lesbianas per Madge se nos adelantó…- dice mientras se acerca a mi.- Con que Gale ¿eh?.- dice.- Madge Hawthorne, que bien suena.- dice y se ríe.

\- Cállate.- le digo, noto como estoy sonrojada.

Nos pasamos dos horas enteras decidiendo un vestido, todos los que tiene Johanna son MUY cortos.

Al final, me obliga ponerme un vestido negro strapless, de encaje de corazón.

\- Es demasiado…-estoy a punto de decir que sexy.

\- A Gale le encantará.-dice Johanna.- Además es fácil de quitar.- dice a la vez que me baja el cierre de detrás.- ¿Ves?

\- ¡Johanna! - grito a la vez que me lo vuelvo a poner.

\- Unos tacones negros y estás lista.- dice sonriendo.

Johanna lleva un vestido azul pegado que no llega a las rodillas.

y Katniss… ella no se quiere poner un vestido.

\- ¡Oh vamos!.- dice Johanna.- Mi pareja tiene que estar espectacular…- dice en un susurro que hace rabiar a Katniss.

\- ¡Que no voy a ir! - dice con rabia.

\- Johanna si no quiere ir…

\- ¡Shh, tengo una idea! - dice susurrandome.- Madge, coge ese vestido de alli…-me señala un vestido rojo.- yo la voy a entretener, como ya está peinada… vestido y ¡tacháan!

\- Faltan los zapatos…- le susurro.

\- Pues los llevamos al coche de Gale.- dice a la vez que mete unos tacones en su bolso.-Manos a la obra pero ¡Ya! quedan 10 minutos...

Asiento y cojo el vestido mientras que Johanna molesta a Katniss, el caso es… como le pondré un vestido.

Lo estiro y veo que es igual que el mio… un simple cierre.

Me escondo detrás mientras johanna le estira los brazos y le pongo el vestido.

Es hermoso.

Un vestido rojo que llega un poco más de las rodillas con un pequeño adorno en la parte de arriba del vestido.

\- Madge, es mi pareja.- dice Johanna riendo.

Reímos todas.

**Nota de Autora**

**¡Lamento haber tardado!**

**Aquí está, un capítulo más.**

**En este creo que me he pasado con lo vulgar, ayer volví a ver los juegos del hambre: en llamas y puess ¡Johanna! es culpa de Johanna *-* xD**

**Mari-Mellark**

**¿Review? *-***


End file.
